Doom Island
by CatsGotTongue
Summary: Kuzumi finds himself in a tight situation where he and some of his fellow magic executive committee members are trapped on a magical Island where no one but him can use magic. If his black plate and his lies are exposed Kuzumi will be expelled from Seinagi High School even when he is only one grading away from getting a gold plate!


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Mx0**

* * *

"Ahh…man life is sweet with my bro Kuzumi around." Ise says while waving the can he just got from the vending machine just outside the magic executive committee room in triumph. "Before Kuzumi came back we were running all over the place dealing with the first and second years mucking around-"

"Or dealing with YOU with your perverted antics." One of Aika's friends cuts in.

"Hey wait a minute don't pin the bad guy act on me! I was just being a responsible sempai and WARNING the new freshmen girls about how some immature boys these days, with their unstable hormones would try to make a move on them. YOU just happen to stumble upon me doing a demonstration."

"YOU PERVERT!"

-WACK-

-BANG-

-BANG-

Kumi continues on beating the dust out of Ise while a continuous loud banging from violent contact between a table and the head of a pitiful student who is just about to lose all hope(and brain cells) to a goal that is just so close but untouchable.

Who else but me is the pitiful fool.

My name is Taiga Kuzumi an eleventh grader attending Seinagi High. Unlike other high Schools Seinagi high was built on what we call a magic zone which allow allows the rare opportunity for students to learn how to use magic. Each student receives a magic plate that you can load magic spells into to preform them. There are different types of plates such as the red plate given to all the first years when they first start School it has limited magic ability and memory space to load spells into. Then there's the Teachers gold plate with the highest magic capability where you can load a lot of high quality spells into. We upgrade plates by earning magic points and good class performance. The gold plate is the strongest plate anyone can get.

Through a series of strange and abnormal events there's been a big misunderstanding forcing me to keep up the pretense that I have a gold plate or get kicked out with my memories erased. The only ones who know of this predicament is the principal, the magic chairman who I call daddy Hiragi and an enchanted mandrake Lucy who floats around me and helps me out.

So for the first half of my first year I attended a magic School with everyone else being able to do magic I had no magic ability but had to pretend to be almighty and powerful.

It was rough but I did get something good out of it. I got to stay with Aika Hiragi the girl I like. She is also the reason why I am trying to get a real gold plate so that I can grant her wish when we graduate and use up all our magic.

That's was why I transferred to Owari boarding School one year ago to be coached by Taki sensei so that I can achieve a gold plate faster because at the rate I was going Ise had a better chance at achieving a gold plate. And that's saying something.

So anyway a year has passed, I've returned to Seinagi High and I'm a wiz at magic. I came back with only fifteen magic points away from a gold plate. Lucy had overheard someone saying that you need to earn five hundred thousand magic points to receive a gold plate. So everything was just peachy…or maybe not.

It's been three weeks since I got back and the countdown has been stuck at thirteen. Yes, in the three weeks I've been here I've gained two points for taking up someone's cleaning duty which I accepted all too eagerly. These days there's been no one misusing their power and no magic mishaps whatsoever.

Gahh! Why isn't there anything happening?

-BANG-

-BANG-

"Ah! Kuzumi are you ok?" That voice Aika!

"Yeah, yeah of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" At the sound of Aika's voice my cloud of despair evaporated.

"Umm your head is bleeding. Want me to take you to the nurse's office?" She's concerned about me! Ok play it cool.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be just fine."

"But it's bleeding pretty badly." She has a point there as my head started to go numb and my vision blurry. "I should take you anyway." Aika locks arms with me and drags/guides me to the door of the magic executive committee room where we see Daimon. In the past Daimon would always try to compete with me.

"Hey Aika, hey Kuzumi…what happened to your head?"

"It's nothin"

"Kuzumi Kun bumped is head on the table." Oh come on she didn't have to say it like that!

"Oookay, then…"He smirks. Bah, there's that snide attitude of his. "Aika are you set for tonight?" Well what's this?

"Yep! I'll see you after School." Aika replied face beaming with a breath taking smile.

Daimon smiles back. "Alright, see ya later." After that he walks on into the committee room. Me and Aika went on our way to the nurses office.

While the nurse cleans my self-inflicted wounds and wraps it in bandages, I've been puzzling over Aika's short exchange with Daimon. To any bystander it would look like a couple confirming their plans for a date. Right?

Maybe I'm just getting ahead of myself again like the last time when I made the same assumption and Aika was just teaching Daimon how to play Shoji.

But it's just the way she smiled at him that puts me a little on edge.

In the past year could something had developed between the two?

"Kuzumi?" Aika's sweet voice cuts in my thoughts.

"Yeah?" Maybe I could discreetly ask her about her relationship with Daimon.

"You've been dozing off a lot lately and you seemed kind of stressed. Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing really. I was wondering if…"

"Five minutes to class time. Since the young man's injury is all patched up I suggest you kids get going." The nurse just pops in and hastily makes hand gestures to the door.

"I guess we better get going" Aika says to me. Darn maybe I could ask her later although it seems unlikely that I would have the nerves to try again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dahh! I can't get over the whole Aika Daimon thing! I barely noticed when classes ended. It's driving me crazy!

Well lately I have been noticing those two are being friendlier with each other. Did I miss my change to confess to her? Before I left for Owari High I was planning on telling Aika about how I felt about her when I got back but I decided to delay that idea because I didn't come back with a gold plate like I had expected.

Oh it's just like life to screw all my plans up. I can clearly envision my future before my eyes.

On a hilltop somewhere far out in the country away from the chaos of modern day civilization that so often preoccupies our lives with work and stress, away from it all rest a modest little white arch covered with the most romantic red roses. As stunning as the atmosphere was with the setting sun it couldn't compare against the beauty of the lovely bride dressed in white that was Aika. At her side was Daimon dressed in a fancy tux complete with his all so familiar smirk. And there I am drowning a pool of tears not so far away in view as he puts a ring around Aika's finger.

Okay maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. It is a possibility that they are just having another Shoji session. Even if it was the case that they are dating I'd still want to grant Aika's wish. I'll just be forever miserable.

Anyway enough of that, I got to clear my head and go to the Magic Executive Committee room cause we have a meeting this afternoon. I think Kagenuma mentioned something about a retreat? When I left Kagenuma became chief quite surprising since he is a character so easily pushed into the background in my homeroom but he does his job well.

As I make my way to the M.E.C room I see a lot of posters for the couples dance off that the social group is holding tonight. The poster itself is a little too cheesy with the dancing couple in a low dip position is surrounded by stars of the milky way. On top of the poster there's their slogan 'Night under the Stars', Lucy would definitely yell 'IT STINKS' in agony at the sight of it. (Lucy by the way is currently in a meeting of her own, a club that she and the other mandrakes started the T.K.A.C., Taiga Kuzumi Appreciating Club. It's kind of over the top and creepy.)

Finally at the M.E.C room, I see that everyone has taken their seats and are casually chatting about. Kagenuma sits at the head of the table. At his right is Daimon, followed by Sehana one of the few girls we have in the Magic Executive Committee, Aika then sits next to Sehana. On Kagenuma's left is two big guys named Takano and Rano then theirs Ise who joined up after I left in hopes to catch up to his talented older brother. Opposite to Kagenuma is me in between Ise and Aika.

"So Kazumi how's your head?" Damn that stupid Daimon.

"It's fine, thanks." I grit out.

"Ahem my I have every body's attention. Before going over the details of the magic executive committee retreat I'd like to confirm if everything is set up for tonight's Under the Stars Dance off." Kagenuma starts.

"Everything is good to go." Daimon reassures the chief.

"Yes, Daimon and I are ready for tonight." Aika backs him up.

"Huh? What's this? I didn't know that the committee was involved with the dance." You think I would know especially since I'm dying for some magic points.

"Eh? You don't remember? The social club came about two weeks ago asking if anyone wants to be one of the guest judges. They were actually asking for you in particular but since you couldn't go they settled for me and Daimon Kun." Aika explained. Did I really say I couldn't go? That doesn't make any sense. I don't have any real plans and if I did have any I would have canceled. The extra-curricular points are more than enough to get me a gold plate.

Ise must've noticed I was confused because he leans closer to me and whispers, "It was when you were cleaning with Mr. Ooki. I covered for you." So HE was the one! He even has the nerve to give me the thumbs up. I could just kill him.

"Since we're all clear for tonight I'll go over the details on the upcoming retreat…" Kagenuma continues on with the meeting. I just feel so ripped off. If I hadn't taken Mr. Ooki's cleaning duty which didn't pay much points cause the little midget wasn't satisfied with the way I cleaned, I could have taken the Social Club's offer of judging the dance off with Aika and receive more points. Better than the lousy three points the stingy teacher gave me.

Why do the gods hate me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Are you sure it's ok staying back at School this late?" Lucy asks me. "You might get locked in, not that I mind spending the night with you."

"Nahh it's okay. The gates will still be open for the dance tonight. I still got some more practicing to do."

Back at the Dorm School I was coached by Taki sensei, the magic chairman at Owari. It was thanks to him that I got as far as I am now. I also had longer hours to practice over there, so I should use this opportunity to pick up the slack.

One of the things Taki said I should work on was my magic control. To perform magic spells a person has to accelerate the magic waves that we have at Mt Seinagi to activate the spells we have loaded on the plate. Usually the plate automatically gathers the required amount of energy but when I activate a spell I accelerate too much magic waves into the plate therefore the outcome of the spell is overloaded with energy. It's a common cause for when spells go wrong for newbies not experienced casters.

Actually it isn't such a bad thing because it gives my spells an edge over the others but it takes more effort to control them. It shows when I perform simple low graded magic.

"Hey Kuzumi…"Lucy says right before I perform the flare spell again for the fifth time tonight.

"Is something wrong?" I ask urging her to continue.

"I was wondering if we can go to the 'Night under the Stars'," she involuntary shivers" during the free for all dance. I wanted to have a look around the Gymnasium. It looked pretty good as they were setting it up earlier."

"Yeah, sure." Aika helped set up for the dance, she seemed so proud of it that her face was beaming all day. It also explains why so she was so happy when she talked to Daimon before. Lucy turns around silently and from her body language I could tell she was mouthing a big 'Yes' even though I can't see her face.

"When does the dance start?" I ask.

"At 6:30, so we have time until then." She answers.

It's about 4:40 now so I can still practice performing the flare spell for more than two hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Right now the time is ten past six and I still can't make a successful flare, it always ends up exploding before it reaches the sky.

"You should take a break from casting flare." Lucy advises "You're too frustrated right now that it will just keep getting worse."

"Yeah you're right." I said with I sigh, "It's just that I'm worried that if I don't improve my magic control then they won't give me a gold plate."

"Hmm… I wouldn't worry about it too much. You're still very competent with advanced magic spells most students couldn't dream of doing. Plus every teacher has a gold plate and you know how all their magic levels vary *cough Ooki* meaning you don't have to be perfect to get a gold plate."

Lucy may have a point there. If that old stump can get a gold plate then so can I. "Thanks Lucy that helps a lot!"

"No problem. You know that you can always count on me!" Lucy gives me a wink and a thumbs up.

We get interrupted by the sound of a boy running up towards us panting out of breath. Lucy quickly fades out. "KUZUMI! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" He cries out.

"You ok? What happened?" Trouble at the dance competition?

"A bunch of trouble makers are taking everyone at the dance hostage! They tied everybody up and took their cards. I just barely managed to escape in all the commotion." The boy quickly explains.

"Damn. Alright I'll take care of it." The thugs probably took advantage of rule that everyone has to hand in their cards to participate in a non-magic related event then most likely forced Aika and Daimon to give them theirs.

"Wait I'll come with you." The boy announces.

"Huh? Uhh…I think it's better for you to just stay here." 'And let the professionals handle it' I almost felt like adding.

"But my friends are in there!" He pleads. I can really sympathize if the tables were turned and I was in his shoes, I would want to help my friends too.

I sigh. "Fine but stay close to me."

"Noo problems there." He smiles then we take off. As the both of us dash to the Gymnasium Lucy follows close behind invisible to everyone but me.

"OUCH!" The boy trips and he's down.

"You alright?" I help him up and let him lean on me.

"I think my ankle is twisted." Geez man this guy is more useless than Ise.

Sigh, "Just stay here. Don't worry I'll take care of your friends." I set him against a wall and then continue on my way.

With the dead weight ditched Lucy and I make a straight bee line towards the gymnasium. I've wasted too much time and who knows what could what could be going on in there. For all I know Aika could be in trouble. Just thinking about it makes my eye twitch.

As we arrive I pause to wait for Lucy to scout the area.

Although I'm in a hurry to get in there me and Lucy still follow our little procedure we have for these situations. Even though I can use magic now, Lucy still helps me out like this.

"There are eight mean looking guys in there. One guarding each of the exits (the sides and back) the others waiting at the front. The hostages are tied together and lined up along the back wall along with Aika and Daimon." Lucy reports back.

"So they are expecting me, it would be rude if I keep them waiting." I say opening the double doors while wearing a grin. They're in for a world of pain now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Kuzumi Taiga. I hope you don't mind us starting the party without you…" As I entered the building four guys quickly surrounded me while their boss made no move as he greeted me.

"Not much of a party without me."

"Damn Straight!" Surprisingly one of the hostages yelled out responding to my lame clichéd line.

"Heh, Let's see if you'll still have that smug attitude when we're through with you. GET 'IM' BOYS!"

The four gang members looked at each other and nodded their heads. They started sneering at me while cracking their knuckles. They seem a little too confident if you ask me but then again most idiots are.

"CARTOON HANDS!" Dummy number one charges at me. Cartoon hands is a simple but very effective spell as it not only up size the casters hands, it also gives them a ridiculous amount of strength and doesn't receive any damage in return. Too bad for our little friend here the spell doesn't include skill. I easily dodge to the side poking my leg out and watch him crash and fall.

Meanwhile Dummies number two, three and four have decided to team up. Two and three were sharing their power with dummy four while he was charging up.

"CYCLOPS!" Number four calls out as a one eyed monster materializes with the energy they were gathering earlier.

I whistle. "I admit that's a pretty sweet spell you got there but it's still no match for me. Allow me to demonstrate-" I reach for my left pocket inside my blazer for my plate.

"…!" Slight panic creeps over me as my hand searches the pocket coming up empty.

"Ha ha! From the look on your face I see that you have noticed your card is missing." The gang leader spoke up. He then snapped his fingers. The side door suddenly opens and the boy who had 'escaped' stepped in with a big grin on his face. Well don't I feel like an idiot.

"Okay, you got me there but unfortunately it doesn't mean that you guys are gonna get away with this. So I suggest you drop the shenanigans and I might just let you off with writing reflection essays."

The gang leader burst out with laughter. "Why the hell would we do that when we have the upper hand?"

I couldn't help but smirk. "Because I don't need magic," I roll up my sleeves." to bring you down!" I charge at the three who summoned the Cyclops. I figure that for this high level spell dummy 2&3 have to maintain the magic flow to keep the spell up. While dummy 4 controls the Cyclops.

I throw a punch at number 4, he moves his hand and the monster moves to block him. My suspicions are confirmed. So I go to attack number 2 and 3 planning to break the spell but dummy number one pop out of nowhere ruining my plans. Forgot all about him. Seems like their strategy was to have him defend the rest while the Cyclops attacks. It's not a half bad idea. Now they just need team co-ordination.

The Cyclops monster tries to tackle me down as I was dealing with dummy 1. At the last second I dodged the assault resulting with the monster knocking out dummy 1, leaving dummies number 2, 3 and 4 open for attack.

They were standing pretty close together so I wasted no time taking out all three with some quick punches. Thus breaking their Cyclops spell and ending the battle.

I turn to see that everyone staring at me with their mouths wide open for it took me no more than ten minutes to take down four gang members without the use of any magic.

"It would be wise to surrender. As you can see you have no chance of beating me magic or no magic."

The gang leader looks more than bummed out that things aren't going his way. His face was red with embarrassment and anger. I think I can actually see steam coming out of his ears.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" He growls out. He then grabs a girl who was tied up with the other hostages. The gang leader takes out his card and changes it into a sword with flames along its edges. The girl let out a gasp as the sword is held near her throat.

"Now if you be a good boy and let us smack you around, nothing bad will happen to the hostages." The gang leader said with a smug grin on his face. The remaining gang members start to approach me leaving one to guard.

Damn that cheat! What am I supposed to do now? I guess just sit back and wait for an opportunity to punch that guy's face in. As the gang members were about to let me have it, there was a shuffle going on that created quite a commotion along the back wall.

We all paused to see what the heck was happening. It looked like Daimon and Aika had taken advantaged on the decrease of guards. There was a big pile up on the lonely guard that involved Daimon and some of the other captives, they were all still tied up. And Aika who was untied was facing towards us holding up what looked like my fake gold plate.

"KUZUMI CATCH!" Aika throws me the card I rush to catch it along with the whole gang, even the leader tries to get it.

One of the gang members caught it a few seconds before I tackled him down and wrestled him for it, by this point everybody had joined in on our little brawl.

"Ha I got it! VICTORY IS MINE!" The gang leader called out while waving it in triumph. I was still trying to get the others.

"What the!" The card in his hand turned from gold to silver. I was worried that the jig was up and my secret was exposed till I noticed that it was not my silver plate.

"Idiots! I still have his card with me!" The guy who stole my card yelled from his spot on the side lines. While holding my real card in his hand and pointing it with the other.

Realizing that it was all a hoax we all turned our heads to Aika who blushed from the sudden attention.

"AHEM…" Daimon interrupted completely untied and holding his bow and arrow notched and ready. "This has gone on long enough so I'll just finish this." And with that he let the arrow fly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

All and all the dance went on without a hitch. It was the talk of the School the very next day. After we had untied all the hostages and returned their plates Aika and Daimon had explained to me what happened.

Earlier that night when Daimon and Aika were forced to surrender their magic plates, Aika cast an illusion on some paper and made the gang think it was their cards. After that they allowed each other to be tied up, so they can wait for the right opportunity to act.

When I had most of the guards pre-occupied they had the hostages help them overcome the remaining guard. Aika then created a distraction to save the girl that was in immediate danger, during the diversion Daimon untied himself and got out his bow and arrows. Game set and match.

I expect nothing less of Aika they don't call her the master of illusion for nothing. On the other hand I think Daimon was a tad bit too showy around the end but who I am I to talk. Must be a habit I developed when I just had the Mo plate. Back then one of my main strategies was to act overly strong to intimate my opponents and make them overestimate me. It kind of reminds me of a line Mr. Miyagi said in 'The Karate Kid', "The strong acts weak and the weak acts strong." Crazy enough the idea worked!

Nowadays I don't need to act tough or bluff any more. And if I were to still follow Mr. Miyagi's quote that would mean I have to start acting weak. Pfft, I don't see that happening any time soon. It's not like I'm in a situation where it would be in any way beneficial. I catch up with Lucy at first break. We haven't been able to talk to each other in the morning since we went to report what happened last night. Not to mention I was bombarded with questions and interviews for the newsletter committee and the many cheers from fellow students.

"Hey is there something wrong?" Lucy suddenly asks an odd question.

"What do you mean?" I ask back.

"Well I sort of thought you would be more happy, after all with what's happend yesterday you should now have around five hundred thousand and eighty magic points. More than enough for a gold plate!"

"…" Holy crap. (AN: please excuse my language.)

"Kuzumi?" Lucy is concerned when I didn't reply back.

I can't believe I forgot all about that!

For weeks I was going insane trying to collect more magic points. Annoyed as hell when all the so called 'delinquents' became such pansies when I returned to Seinagi.

Now that I have the points I can get a real gold plate and won't have to lie anymore. And best of all now I can guarantee that Aika's wish to see her mum will be granted!

"Uhh… Earth to Kuzumi?…" Lucy is probably considering on calling a doctor about now but there's no time for that.

I feel the big grin on my face. I start charging down the hallway not sure whether or not I just called out "To the principle office!" like a dork. The thing is I don't care if I did.

Not when I have this incredible feeling of being on top of the world.

* * *

**Wow this Chapter was longer than it was suppose to be I hope no one died. This was actually meant to be a prologue cause the story dosen't really start but it's waay too long.**

**If you find any mistakes (I'm sure there's plenty) please let me know.**

**Thank you for reading and I'll be happy if you review.  
**


End file.
